


Christmas Eve for Two

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Harry decided Christmas is the perfect time to confess his feelings.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 45
Kudos: 125
Collections: Harmony Advent Collection 2020





	Christmas Eve for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Super excited to share this Christmas Harmony for everyone! Thanks to the admins over on the Harmony & Co. facebook page for organizing such a fun holiday fest!
> 
> All mistakes are my own!

There were fairy lights strung around the curtain rods, looped across the walls near the ceiling, and so many wrapped around the massive tree Hermione had helped him pick out just a few days before. There was tinsel thrown about, poinsettias on every available surface, and tiny elves he had charmed to frolic about on the mantle. Harry had briefly considered some of Fred and Georges charmed mistletoe in all of the doorways but thought that might be a bit overkill. There was nothing left to do except wait for Hermione to arrive.

Harry had been planning this for months. Trying to decide the perfect moment to confess his feelings to his very best friend. He had been in love with her for far longer than he was prepared to admit, everyone knew it except for her. After the war ended, he had never renewed his relationship with Ginny, instead happily watching as best man when she married Neville Longbottom. Hermione and Ron had immediately known that they weren’t what the other needed. Ron had been forced to grow up and, in a move that shocked everyone, had returned to Hogwarts and left with an astounding number of NEWTs and entering the Auror academy with grades that had rivalled that of Mad-Eye Moody. He was now in a relationship with Pansy Parkinson and planning to propose any day now. Hermione had also finished Hogwarts, breaking testing records and had moved to Rome to attend the Academy of Magic and was now one of the most ruthless prosecutors the British Ministry of Magic had ever seen.

Rising through the ranks as an Auror, Harry had recently been promoted to Head Auror and Ron, Pansy, Ginny, and Neville had pulled him aside the night of the party celebrating his promotion and told him that enough was enough. He needed to tell Hermione that he was in love with her. After strongly-worded owls from Ginny, straight-up threats from Neville and Ron, and one howler that still rang in his ears from Pansy, Harry had decided that Christmas Eve was the night.

They spent all of their free time together, had lunch most days in one another’s office at the Ministry, went to all the irritating galas and fundraisers that they were required to attend with each other. There were so many times, sitting in his office during lunches, at meetings, at the pub with their friends, when Harry would lose track of the conversation staring at her. Watching the way her eyes sparkled when she was passionate about a case, the way she got a little crease on her forehead when she laughed when she would blow a curl that had escaped her bun out of her eyes. He hadn’t dated anyone, there was no one else for him except for Hermione Granger.

The bright green flames roared to life in his hearth and he tried to steady his breathing as she stepped out. As the flames died down, she pulled her wand from the bun on her head and cast a silent cleaning charm to remove the soot from her. It took his breath away every time he looked at her. It didn’t matter what she wore, he always found her to be the most beautiful witch in any room. She had house shoes on her feet, ones he knew her mum had bought her a few months before, a ratty Weasley sweater that had a golden P in the middle; she was always nicking sweaters from everyone so it wasn’t a surprise to see a sweater that didn’t belong to her on her body.

When she smiled at him, her entire face lit up and he felt his heart stutter. Merlin, she was gorgeous.

“Am I early?” she asked him, looking around. Hermione raised an eyebrow when he rubbed the back of his neck. It was easily his most obvious tell. “What’s going on Harry?”

He took a step towards her and grabbed her hand. Gently, he pulled her wand from her bun and smiled slightly as her curls tumbled down around her face. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes at the contact.

“Did you know that you are the first person I remember hugging me? You were all curls and books and optimism. I had no idea what to do when you hugged me but I remember that it felt right,” her eyes widened as he spoke but he never looked away from her face.

“I think it’s probably been since that first hug that I’ve loved you but never wanted to risk our friendship but now, it’s been thirteen years of being your best friend, being a part of your life. Thirteen years of loving you and I’ve finally worked up the courage to tell you.”

Her breath hitched and colour flooded her cheeks. She didn’t say anything, didn’t move long enough that Harry started to wish for the floor to swallow him whole, an urgent summons from the Ministry, anything.

Then, she smiled and a glimmer of hope sparked in his chest. She leaned up on her toes and her lips ghosted across his.

“I was giving you until New Years before I made my move.”

The moment the words left her lips, he was kissing her. She tasted like cinnamon, her lips were soft against his and it was more than Harry had ever hoped for. When they finally broke apart to catch their breath, he leaned his forehead against hers and let out a sigh.

“Merry Christmas, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
